Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Storm
by Karl the Artillery Piece
Summary: It is UC 0095. Fourteen year old Eric Fritz and his platoon mates have to escort two transport ships to Industrial 7 from Side 3. Eric is a Zeon MS pilot. But when the convoy gets attacked by The Sleeves and finds a prototype Mobile Suit in one of the transport ship ships and meets a Federation pilot of the same age, Eric finds himself in the center of the UC project. OC Warning
1. Prologue

**Note: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam UC or most of the Mobile Suits and Locations in this work. I DO, however own all original characters, locations, and MS.**

And with that, ladies, gentlemen, and others, enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

U.C. 0095 January 7th

_Why?  
_That one thought went through my mind as my Zaku floated through space.  
_Why? What did I do to deserve this? Why am I here? How am I going to get out of this?  
Am I really going to die here…?_

I opened my eyes. I was still in bed. That explained a lot. Despite the fact that I AM a Zeon Mobile Suit pilot, I don't own a Zaku, considering that they're outdated anyway. Me. Eric Fritz, Warrant Officer, Republican Guard, Republic of Zeon. Herd the name Zeon before? You better have. The ray of hope for Spacenoids. The ignition switch of the One Year War. The pinnacle of the Gryps conflict. The source of the two Neo-Zeon wars. Now another war is coming. I can feel it. The group claims they're a Neo-Zeon faction. We just call them The Sleeves. They're just another group that will just unleash hell on us all again. Sure, the Federation doesn't really respect the rights of us Spacenoids, but that doesn't always mean we have to go on an open-armed rebellion like the Principality. We could have just argued verbally. We could have just…

"Warrant Officer Fritz!" a voice calls. I turn around. Another man wearing a Republican Guard uniform comes walking towards me.  
"C-Colonel Steiger!" I stuttered, springing up in a salute. Colonel Steiger laughed. "At ease, Warrant Officer," said the Colonel. "Come on. We have a mission briefing to go to."

The colonies of Side 3 have a pretty bad reputation. For one, Side 3 was the colony cluster that started the One Year War. Don't know what the One Year War is? Just look it up on the internet, your history textbook, etc. Anyway, the colony cluster side 3 declared its independence as the Principality of Zeon and started a war that killed half the human population in just its first month. I think that's why the Republic of Zeon only has partial autonomy. Heck, what autonomy it has is going to be revoked by the Federation in five years anyway. Right now, I'm hoping that The Sleeves can convince the Federation that Spacenoids still want their rights, though I have my doubts. If that doesn't work, I'll just pray that the Federation will treat us better in the next five years. I hope… I hope… I hope…

"Yo! Fritz!"

I bolt awake. I must have fallen asleep on the monorail because the next thing I knew, we had arrived at staff headquarters.

"You've been sleeping as soundly as a baby, man! Are you really that tired, eh?" the colonel said rather casually, like he was from the streets and has no military discipline what so ever. Oh wait… I yawn.

"No, sir," I say. "I'm fine." I then look around. "Have we arrived, sir?"

"No, Not yet," said Colonel Steiger. "We're going to the Federation **GHQ," **he finished rather angrily.

"What!?" I exclaimed. "What exactly could the Federation want from us now?"

"I have abso-bloody-lutly no idea," replied the Colonel. "But whatever they have in store for us, it's got to be risky and benefits the Feddies more than us, I'm sure."

"That sounds bad," I said.

"Yeah, I know," said the Colonel. Then, I guess he read my expression, he said, "or maybe it's a milk run! Like, literally. The Federation wouldn't want to waste their precious soldiers for a mere milk run!"

I laughed. The Colonel had a point. The Federation only used units from Side 3 to do the absurdly trainee-level missions. _This should be easy, _I thought.

Boy, it couldn't be further from the truth…

End of Prologue

* * *

_**Author's notes: **_Whew! There's the Prologue. Sorry. It's pretty short. This started out as a Language Arts essay for school. Hopefully it will become a full-on story! Anyway...

**What is the mission that Eric has to accomplish? What troubles await him? And why does his dream bother him so much?**

Please rate & review guys!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

UC 0095 January 7th

By the time we arrived at the Federation GHQ building, I was sleeping again. Hard to believe it, actually. I guess I never thought I was so tired. Anyway, I had the same dream again. You know, the one with me floating around in a Zaku I don't have. That's twice now. Just watch. It's going to become reality at some point. I won't be surprised.

As the Colonel and I walked over to the building, one of the Federation soldiers walked up to us.

"HALT!" said the soldier. "State your name, rank and affiliation!"

"Colonel Albert von Steiger, 75th Mobile Suit Platoon, Republican Guard," replied the Colonel.

I decided to follow. "Warrant Officer Eric Fritz, 75th Mobile Suit Platoon, Republican Guard."

The Federation soldier eyed suspiciously. I guess he doubts my identity. I can't blame him. I am fourteen, after all.

"Warrant Officer, eh?" said the soldier. "How old are you, boy?"

"He's fourteen, Private!" came a voice suddenly. "And he has more kills and combat time than you will ever have!"

The soldier turned around. There stood another Federation soldier. No, wait. He's an officer. He's holding a file in his hand. Sticking out of the file is a picture of… well what do you know. It's me. That would explain why he knows me."

"Let them through. They're here to see me."

"Yes sir! Sorry sir!"

We walked into the officer's office. Wait… an _officer's office…_ heh heh… ok that was bad. But still, no pun intended. Anyway, the officer began to introduce himself.

"Gentlemen, my name is General Steven Carelson."

_Oh shit, _I thought. _He's a general, and I thought he was a normal officer! _I suddenly sprang up in attention. The General laughed.

"At ease, you two. I get that reaction a lot," he said. "Now, about the mission I want to give…"

The Colonel and I walked out of the building about 20 minutes later. Here's a quick run-down of what we're supposed to do.

Escort the transport ships Aether and Ignis

The ships are carrying products from Anaheim Electronics

The destination is Industrial 7

Defend the ships at all costs

That last order, though. Why do we have to protect the ships "at all costs?" We're not at war with anyone, are we? My mind drifted to the image of me, all covered in blood this time, floating around in a Zaku. I shuddered as I put on my pilot suit. No, I told myself. That can't happen. It's only a dream. At least… I think so…

When I arrived at the hanger, I slowly floated towards my RGM-89C Jegan. The RGM-89C is a special variant of the Jegan used by the Republican Guard. Its main feature is its great maneuverability in exchange for paper as armor. As I entered the cockpit, one question popped into my mind.

_Am I going to die out there?_

I started my Jegan. I was greeted by a rather bland start-up screen accompanied by the whirring noise of the Jegan's nuclear reactor.

RGM-89C

JEGAN TYPE C

START UP

SAFETY: CHECK

VISUAL: CHECK

ARMAMENT: CHECK

MINOVSKY REACTOR: ONLINE

ID: CONFIRMED

WELCOM WARRANT OFFICER FRITZ

Well, at least my suit likes me.

(Comms) "This is Romeo 123, Tower control, come in please."

(Comms) "Romeo 123, this is tower control. You are clear to launch."

(Comms) "Roger. Albert Steiger, Romeo 123, launching!"

There was a "Sppsshh" noise as the catapult went off followed by Colonel Steiger's RGM-89S Stark Jegan being launched into space.

(Comms) "Romeo 124, this is tower control. It's your turn."

"This is Romeo 124. Moving to catapult." I said. As I maneuvered my Jegan towards the catapult, an idea occurred to me.

"Tower control, this is Romeo 124. Do you happen to know what the cargo is that we're supposed to escort?

(Comms) "Negative, Romeo 124. We don't know what the cargo is. However," continued the control officer. "I think it's some kind of construction equipment."

"Why do you think that?"

(Comms) "Well it's from Anaheim Electronics, and it's headed to Industrial 7."

I facepalmed myself. Why didn't I think of that…?

"Whatever, tower control, am I clear for launch?

(Comms) "Affirmative, Romeo 124, you are clear for launch. Good luck, Godspeed, and Seig Zeon!"

"Roger. Eric Fritz, Romeo 124, let's do this!"

I gunned the thrusters and hit the catapult release button. My body was slammed against the back of my seat as my Mobile Suit rocketed off the catapult and into space.

Some might say Space is beautiful. To me, it's just what I always see outside. I've never been to Earth, though. I've never seen it either, except in pictures. Why, you ask? Well, Side 3 is on the other side of the moon. Personally, I want to go there someday, just like most of us. The Colonel and I soon entered an asteroid field. We spotted the two transports soon after.

(Comms) "Romeo 123, this is transport ship Aether. We have you guys in sight. We'll meet up with the Ignis and its escort near Industrial 7. Try to keep us alive, por favor."

(Comms) "Roger," said the Colonel. Then he said, "Hey control, can I ask a question?"

(Comms) "Sure you can."

(Comms) "Are you Mexican?"

I burst out laughing.

(Comms) "I'm Colombian, Romeo 123, though many people make the mistake."

(Comms) "Oops. Sorry Yo."

(Comms) "No problem."

"I guess even you have a sense of humor, Colonel," I said. I could tell the Colonel had a tick-mark on his head, even if I couldn't see him inside his Mobile Suit.

(Comms) "You better shut up, Fritz. Or I'll shove this beam rifle up your ass and fire until you're a molten pile of sludge."

I did as told.

UC 0095 January 8th

(Comms) "Transport ship Aether, this is Transport ship Ignis. We have you guys in sight. We'll rendezvous near Industrial 7 as planned."

(Comms) "Roger that Ignis. You heard that Romeo 123?"

(Comms) "Yup sure did," replied Colonel Steiger. Then he said, "Romeo 123 to Transport ship Ignis, who is your escort?"

(Comms) "Our escort, it's the 44th Mobile Suit Platoon. Know them?"

(Comms) "Sure he does," came another voice. "Don't you know me, Steiger?"

(Comms) "Um… no?"

I giggled. Then I jumped slightly as five more Jegans flew by us followed by a ship, which I assumed to be the transport ship Ignis.

(Comms) "Well, I guess that does not matter. You can call me Charlie 1, by the way," said the voice, which now addressed himself as Charlie 1, which I assumed was his call sign. "Let's get this job over with and get back to Side 3. I have a wife and kids to go back to."

There was a slight silence. Then the Colonel spoke.

(Comms) "Charlie 1, do you happen to know what the cargo is?"

(Comms) "Negative, Steiger. I would also like to know myself."

(Comms) "How about you Aether?

(Comms) "No sé, Romeo 123. Why do you ask?"

(Comms) "Meh. No reason."

As I listened to the conversation, I closed my eyes. Not even the crew knows what they have? What sort of BS (buffalo sauce) is this!? Well, not that I care, I thought. This should be uneventful. As we cruised through space I slowly drifted off to sleep. And yes. I like sleeping in the cockpit. It's strangely comfortable.

While this was going on, a dim reddish-pinkish- light could be seen behind a small asteroid. If one looked carefully, an AMS-119 Geara Doga, a Neo-Zeon Mass Production Mobile Suit, could be seen. Through its mono-eye, the pilot saw two transport ships and seven Mobile Suits. The pilot said through his intercom, "permission to fire."

I woke up with a jolt. Alarms were blaring in my cockpit. I didn't have to turn on my radar to know what was coming. Missiles, ten of them, coming in from seven-o-clock high. I flipped the safety off my 60mm Vulcan gun-pod. The string of lead tore apart most of the missiles that were heading towards me. The rest missed. I sighed. The bombardment should be over. Now, I thought, where are the enemy Mobile Suits?

My question was soon answered. (Comms) "Twelve-o-clock high! Multi-*static* Mobile Suits! Enga-*static*! *Static*-peat! Engage!"

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

U.C. 0095 January 10th

Beams flew all over the place. None of us were trained for the shear amount of beam-machinegun fire from the enemy Geara Dogas.

(Comms) "Bloody Hell!" said call sign Charlie 4. "Why do the bad guys always get the good stuff!?"

(Comms) "I don't give a crap! We just need to do something!" screamed Charlie 2.

(Comms) "I'll shoot down more than you."

(Comms) "Be quiet you two!" yelled Charlie 1. "We got bogeys at two o'clock!"

The battle raged on. We were almost at Industrial 7 and the Colonel just downed another enemy Mobile Suit when it happened.

"Sir, we got a problem." I said.

(Comms) "What's the problem, Fritz?" asked the Colonel. I took a deep breath and replied, "The Ignis has disappeared."

(Comms) "WHAT IN THE BLAZES!?" came the shout that I was expecting. (Comms) "What sort of bull- are you…"

"Wait sir," I said. I looked carefully at Industrial 7's docking bay. I saw a ship. It was the Ignis. On top of that, there were no enemy MS within its vicinity.

"What the hell…?" How did it get there in a span of about five minutes, when we were still two miles away? And why wasn't it under fire?

(Comms) "Downed another!" said Charlie 3. Then something else appeared something fast, something VERY fast. It was red.

* * *

_Charlie 3's POV_

I noticed another enemy Mobile Suit. It was hiding behind an asteroid and was just observing the battle. It had a t-shaped head, a mono-eye, a heat saber, and a 380mm bazooka. Hmm, I thought, it must be a MS-09 Dom variant. I smiled. It was all alone and it was outdated. I could get him, I thought. I gunned my thrusters and charged the enemy Mobile Suit, guns blazing. The enemy, caught by surprised, tried to return fire with the bazooka but one of my beams hit the bazooka and it blew up. I did a fist pump in my cockpit. Now at this range, I could see some of the details of the Mobile Suit. It had big, fat sleeves. A Dom variant with big, fat sleeves would be a Dreissen. The Dreissen's mono-eye made a dim flash and a low-pitched 'vwong' sound. Wait a minute, I thought as the Dreissen raised one arm, if that's a Dreissen, that would mean… The sleeve on the Dreissen's right arm adjusted, revealing a triple-barreled beam machine gun.

"SHIT!"

I tried to pull up, but the massive volley of beam fire tore my left leg apart. Not my REAL leg, of course, but I could still feel the heat from the melted armor. The Dreissen fired a volley of… rockets from its backpack, but I evaded those easily. Then suddenly, a beam hit me out of nowhere. I looked around. More beams hit me. "What the hell?" I thought. "It should only be just me and that Dreissen…which means that those weren't rockets!"

I immediately opened my comms and tried to warn my comrades. "Don't come over here guys! This guy… This guy has FUNNELS! RUN! RUN!" I turn around just in time to see the Dreissen draw its heat sabre. My life flashed before my eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The last thing I saw was the super-heated blade being jammed into my cockpit.

* * *

_Eric's POV_

(Comms) "Don't come over here guys! This guy… This guy has FUNNELS! RUN! RUN! AAAAAAAAAA- *static*"

I sat there dumbfounded. I never knew the guy's real name. Actually, I never knew the names of everyone else. But yet, one just died, and soon, the rest of us were to follow.

(Comms) "Where the hell did he- HOLY SHI- *static*"

(Comms) "Charlie 2! Come in Charlie 2! Answer me damn it!"

(Comms) "AMMO! SOMEONE GET ME AMMO!"

(Comms) "It's that purple Mobile Suit… Watch out for that purple Mobile Suit!"

I shot down another Geara Doga before moving to intercept a barrage of missiles. Then I heard the transmission no escort personnel wants to hear.

(Comms) "This is the Aether! We're currently under fire! Repeat! We're under- *static*"

I immediately turned around, which was not a good idea because a moment later, my left arm was torn off by the missiles I forgot to intercept.

Crap, I thought, but my eyes we're focused on the Aether, where its bridge used to be. Now, that space was occupied by a purple AMS-129 Geara Zulu, a new Neo-Zeon model that surprisingly resembles a German Storm Trooper from World War I. My eyes widened in fear. Colonel Steiger, (not sure what he was doing all this time), moved to engage a nearby Dom… or at least I think it's a Dom. Whatever, I thought. The Colonel is badass enough to handle him. I need to kill this purple guy. I opened up on the purple Mobile Suit but he evaded my shots easily. He started shooting at me. I tried to evade, but more beam machine gun fire hit me from the rear.

"CRAP!"

The Dom, no wait, it's a Dreissen, rocketed towards me firing its beam machine gun from its left arm while drawing its heat sabre with its right.

I attempted to return fire, but me beam rifle was hit by enemy fire. I drew my beam sabre in an attempt to defend myself. But it was useless. Multiple beams came at me from different directions at the same time. Crap, I thought. _He had Funnels. _As my Jegan exploded, I saw the Colonel's Mobile Suit being torn apart by beam fire from other Funnels.

Then I blacked out.

-Flashback, U.C. 0095 January 7th

* * *

_Sophie's POV_

_ Dear Mom,_

_ How are you? I'm doing fine here. Thanks for the letter. I've been assigned to the Clop-class cruiser Illustrious. I find sleeping in this zero-g environment pretty comforting. I think you should try it too, Mom. Maybe you'll…_

My writing was cut short by the radio.

(Comms) "Ensign Mason, your presence is requested in the Bridge."

"Roger that, I'm coming," I said. I folded up my letter and put it in my desk along with my pencil. Don't worry Mom, I thought, I'll be back. I opened the door to my room and floated into the hallway. Lightly, I kicked at the wall and I slowly floated towards the bridge, all the while thinking about a recent dream I had. It was about a boy. He was floating through space. There was blood everywhere. Wreckages of destroyed Mobile Suits were floating around along with human body parts. An intact Mobile Suit floated towards the boy. The boy tried to float away, but it was already too late.

And the Mobile Suit shot the boy to bits.

* * *

Author's note: SORRY! I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS IS LATE! I WAS ON A KANCOLLE HIGH!... ok, now that I finished apologizing, let me explain a few things.

The Dreissen normally does not have Funnels. This is a custom unit equipped with a psycoframe cockpit and an excess Funnel pack from the Sazabi.

And yes, the purple Geara Zulu is piloted Angelo Sauper. Don't worry, we'll see that sad excuse of a character soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Sophie's POV_

I shook my head and tried to remove such thoughts. However one thought remained in my mind. Who was that…?

"Ensign Sophia Mason, reporting for duty sir," I said once I arrived at the bridge.

"Ah, Ensign," began Captain Austin Hawke, our commanding officer. "I would like to introduce you to someone." He gestured to a man staring at the main screen.

"That man right there is Commander Bright Noa. He'll be our passenger to Industrial 7. Take him to his quarters for the day, will you?" the Captain asked. I looked at the man the Captain addressed as Bright Noa. Could it be? A veteran from the One Year War, the Gryps Conflict, and both Neo-Zeon wars is standing in front of me!? I sprang up in a salute.

"Yes sir," I said, "I can."

"Good. Then get to it."

I slowly floated over to where Captain Bright stood. I stopped next to him. He didn't notice me.

"Captain Bright?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm Ensign Sophia Mason. I'm here to escort you to your quarters."

"All right then," the captain turned around to face me. Then his eyes went slightly wide.

"How old are you, Ensign?" the captain asked.

"I'm fourteen, sir," I replied.

Captain Bright blinked a couple of times, sighed and said, "Lead the way Ensign."

As we walked (more like floated) down the hall, Captain Bright asked me a question I hear every five seconds.

"Ensign, how did you get into the military at that age?" he asked. I smiled.

"Um… I bribed my way in…?" I think the Captain facepalmed as went into his quarters.

U.C. 0095 January 10th

_Eric's POV_

My eyes snapped open. The wreckages of our mobile suits and the Aether floated around the sector. I looked around the Neo-Zeon MS seemed to be looking for something. Whatever it is, I need to do something, I thought. I looked around. It took me a few minutes, but my eyes finally landed on a shadow on one of the asteroids. I floated over to it and found… a Zaku? It looked intact and operational. But would it be able to fight the more advanced enemy mobile suits? There's only one way to find out, I thought. I took a deep breath and climbed into the cockpit. Or… at least I tried to. One of the Geara Dogas spotted me. But he must have thought I was a body or something so he moved away. I sighed in relief. I then got into the Zaku's cockpit and began to boot it up. I took another deep breath and put my hands on the controls. _Let's do this._

_Sophie's POV_

Ever have those times when you're having a really nice dream and then your alarm goes off and ruins it. Well, that's kind of what just happened to me, except what woke me was not my alarm; it was the ship's alarm. I jumped out of bed and grabbed a normal suit. Once I put it on, I went straight for the hanger. I landed just in front of my customized mobile suit and smiled. It's amazing what money can get you. Two shields, four beam Gatling guns, a triple-missile pod, grenades, and a 180 recoilless rifle. Perfect for anti-ship duties. I climbed into my MS and started it up. I then turned on my chat.

(Comms) "All right fellas listen up," said Squad Commander Anderson in his RGZ-95C ReZEL. "Intel states that there was a battle going up ahead near Industrial 7. Our mission is to see what's going on before the Illustrious gets there."

The squad tapped their mics in response. We then began to take off. One by one, our Jegans took off from the catapult. I was the last one. I took one last look at the lucky charm my mother gave me before I put it back in my pocket. My Jegan stepped onto the catapult deck. I gripped the joysticks tightly and took a deep breath.

"Sophia Mason, Delta 4, Launching!"

_Eric's POV_

"Eric Fritz, Zaku I, Commencing Counter-attack!" I jammed the joysticks forward and the Zaku launched off the asteroid with a jolt. I cocked its 105mm Machine Gun before I took aim at the nearest Geara Doga and opened up. By this time in history, projectile weapons were pretty much obsolete. The 105mm HEAT rounds still tore the enemy to bits. I smiled. This could work just fine. Another enemy MS began to return fire. So did I. I managed to land a couple of shots on its shoulder, doing enough damage that the next shot tore the whole arm off, its beam machine gun still firing. I turned around to find the Purple Geara Zulu pointing its beam cannon at me. He fired. How I dodged it, I have no idea. Still, I dodged it. Of course, this was when the machinegun decided to run out of ammo. I threw it in the direction of the Zulu, who obviously did not expect that to happen. I would have loved to see what happened, but I had to get out of there as quickly as I could. I grabbed a floating beam machine gun and shot down another Doga. Then beams started appearing out of nowhere. _Funnels. _I spotted the Dreissen that launched them and began to fire. He returned fire with his arm mounted beam guns. The green beams tore through my left leg. Just then, another Doga appeared out of nowhere. I involuntarily moved my Zaku and pulled out a… BEAM SABRE!? I sliced the Doga in half with it resulting in an explosion. A Zaku is usually equipped with a Heat Hawk for close combat. A Zaku usually doesn't support the use of beam weaponry. Yet, this Zaku had a beam sabre. This would be fun.

_Sophie's POV_

(Comms) "Delta 1 to all units, we will be entering the area of operations shortly. Stay sharp but do not engage."

(Comms) "Roger."

(Comms) "Roger."

I tapped my mic in response. It was around this time when I noticed my hand was shaking. I put my other hand on it. War. I'll never get used to it. Death. I'll never be able to face it. Friends. They won't stay with me. Family… I don't have one, not anymore.

_Eric's POV_

I was dueling with a random Geara Doga at this point. He was surprisingly tough and obviously was a veteran. Still, he must have not been used to a sword fight. I won. Then the Funnels came after me again. One beam hit the only weapon I had; the beam sabre. I was unarmed. The Dreissen rocketed straight at me and drew its heat sabre. So I did the stupid thing that I was sure would kill me sooner. I tackled him. Or… more precisely rammed him. That caught him off guard so I continued my attack. This time I roundhouse kicked him. Then more beam fire. Shit. I forgot about the funnels. Finally, the Purple Geara Zulu fired a beam at my cockpit. My life just… flashed. All I saw was a bright white light and maybe a rainbow. No, wait… It's getting dark… damn it…

_Third Person_

Angelo Sauper sat in the cockpit of his Geara Zulu with a smug look on his face. He was disappointed. He opened a chat line to the commander of the Unit.

"I'm displeased, Lieutenant Soyuz. Your company was played around for this long by a mere Zaku," said Angelo. The pilot of the Dreissen Psycommu Test-Type, Lieutenant Vincent Soyuz, merely shook his head.

"I am disappointed as well, Captain Angelo," replied Soyuz. "I'm sure my men were only caught off guard. Further training must be instituted." Angelo was about to say something when he received a transmission. He opened it and suddenly sprang to a salute.

"C-Colonel!" he exclaimed.

"Angelo," began Colonel Full Frontal (funny name, I know). "Did you finish your evaluation of 4th Company?"

"Yes sir," replied Angelo. Frontal nodded.

"Good. Then return to the ship." Angelo looked surprised. But he signaled the others that he was leaving. And then he left. It was around this time that a random Geara Doga was floating by some of the meteors. Its mono-eye whirred left and right. The pilot was listening to the radio when suddenly, the music started turning into static. He slammed his hand on the control panel, commenting on how much of a piece of crap it was, before noticing something behind an asteroid. An EFSF Jegan and it was manned. Fear swept over the pilot and in panic began to fire his beam machine gun after yelling, "Enemy attack!"

_Sophie's POV_

How they found us, I have no idea. But we were suddenly attacked by the Neo-Zeon MS so we had to return fire. I just kept holding the trigger down and shredded enemy MS with my beam Gatlings. Commander Anderson was saying how different the new ReZEL was compared to our other MS. Then, suddenly he was screaming an order.

(Comms) "Delta 3, don't stray too far!"

(Comms) "Delta 3 to Delta 1, it's just a Dom! I'll be done with it in… WHAT THE FU-*static*"

`I sat there as I watched my friend get torn apart by Funnels that seemed to appear out of nowhere. I couldn't do anything. Is that my commander calling me? Is that gunfire? Did my arm just get blown off? I couldn't do anything. I didn't even notice that a Dreissen was right in front of me, sword drawn, until it was too late. I closed my eyes.

"Mom… Dad…"

_I'm sorry…_

Suddenly a beam flew from nowhere. It hit the Dreissen's hand, which then blew up. Everyone stopped firing for a second and looked over to where the beam came from. Out of a wreckage floated a white, single-horned mobile suit. It had two pods on its forearms, a strange-looking beam rifle, what looked like a 180mm Magella Top cannon, and two beam sabres in its backpack. There were cracks here and there in the armor. The cracks began to slightly glow blue. One of the Neo-Zeon MS fired on the unidentified MS only to find its beam machinegun fire bouncing off. An… I-field…? Then, suddenly something appeared in my head.

**NT-D**

My head suddenly began to hurt. I gripped my head in pain. I tried hard not to scream. But the pain soon began to subside. I slowly opened my eyes. The cracks on the mobile suit began to widen, revealing more armor that was emitting a blue light. Then finally, the head began to transform. The front mask flipped open. The optics flashed. The single horn split in half and folded out into a V-fin. I gasped, for I knew what type of machine it was. I recognized it. Everyone here recognized it, but I was the only one who spoke its name out loud.

"G… Gundam…"

* * *

Author's notes:

Description of RX-95NT-D Sturm Gundam: It looks like a RX-0 Unicorn Gundam with a RX-79G Land Warfare Gundam torso and backpack with the two arm mounted gatling guns on the RX-78NT-1 Gundam Alex. It is armed with a Artemis T5A beam spammer rifle, two 90mm Gatling Guns, a Prototype beam magnum, and two high-output beam sabres. It is also equipped with a prototype NT-D system.


End file.
